A First Kiss
by LunaNomea
Summary: As what began as a pretend relationship, it soon blossoms into more when Alice realizes that she isn't pretending anymore. Chapter drop off from Chapter 14 of my story Inexpressible.


_It isn't much but it's something to read : ) It's my chapter 14 drop off on my story, Inexpressible. enjoy this Alice and Frank moment!_

* * *

Alice hadn't spoken much to Claire about what was going on between Frank and her. Honestly, Alice was trying to comprehend what was going on herself. Never in her life had she thought that she would fall for someone like Frank Longbottom, but as they pretended to be together and she saw just how much of a sweetheart he was, she was enlightened by a new way of thinking.

At first things went awkwardly. Frank wouldn't speak to her unless he was stuttering and his eyes flitted all over the place, never keeping contact because he was nervous. But that wouldn't stop Alice. She would hold Frank's hand when they were around Louise McMillan and flutter her eyelashes at him to gain a glare from Louise. Frank would get very red and try too hard. At one moment he was leaning in to kiss her, but she had pushed him away in surprise, whispering in his ear to remember that they were faking.

Soon, they found each other actually hanging out without Louise around. They would study together or practice spells together. And then Alice found herself watching Frank's lips move as he spoke excitedly about plants. She began imagining what they felt like and what it would feel like to press her lips against his. But that thought made her freeze and repeat to herself that she was completely bonkers for thinking those things about Frank.

They began sitting next to each other in classes and making sure to be partners during lessons. Alice was okay with it of course, she was happy Claire and Remus were hitting it off so well. But she realized that it wasn't just that she was okay with. It was the fact that she enjoyed herself in Frank's company and she had noticed that he wasn't being shy around her anymore. He was actually having conversations with her without blushing or stuttering. And even his eyes focused more on her face than all over the room while speaking.

Before long, they were spending all their free time with each other and Alice was holding his hand because she wanted to. She denied it of course, telling him that she thought some other girl liked him and that this girl wasn't his type. Frank obviously didn't seem to mind.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the Holidays were just around the corner. It was Alice's least favorite time of the year and she was sitting in front of Frank at one of the tables in the far corner of the Gryffindor common room, bemoaning to him about it.

"It's too cold and you have to wear so many layers," Alice rolled her eyes at the thought, her hand running through her black spikes and then propping her head up. Frank was too busy scribbling on his parchment, getting a head start on his holiday homework. Alice wasn't even paying attention to see if he was listening, but then again, this was a normal occurrence.

"Plus I have to go see my parents and they want me to be a part of the Ministry. Why in bloody hell would I want to join those up tight folks? It's ridiculous! The only reason why I want to be an Auror is because there is more action than sitting behind a dumb desk all day. And now I have to go and listen to them lecture me about how I am throwing away my life and that it's dangerous and that I—"

Frank mumbled something as he continued to write and it was loud enough to make Alice stop and look at him. "What?"

Frank dropped his quill, looking slowly from his parchment to her face, his cheeks pink. "I—uh…said, why don't you stay wi-with me for the holidays."

Alice stared at him in shock, her mind contemplating the offer. "With you?"

Frank looked down again, his fingers fumbling with the edges of his parchment. "Yeah…it's just gonna be me and my mum. I am sure it would be all right…" he said uncomfortably.

Alice tilted her head, thinking. Her parents wouldn't be too happy about it, but they wouldn't say no. And she wouldn't have to listen to them the whole time she was home about how wrong of a decision she was making.

"Sure," she decided and watched Frank's eyes snap to hers in disbelief.

"You will?" He tried to contain his excitement.

Alice smiled a lopsided smile, "Yeah, why not. It's better than staying with my dreadful parents for Christmas."

Frank grinned and his fingers stumbled to grasp his quill again and then pulling out a bare piece of parchment underneath his book. "I will write her right now!"

Alice giggled and stood. "Be right back. I gotta use the loo."

When she returned he was folding his letter and then stood, placing it in his pocket. Alice smiled, reveling how cute and handsome she thought he was. Her feelings for him still scared her and the fact that she was now going to be staying all of the holiday break with him made her heart speed up.

"Oh hey! I am gonna go down to the owlry to mail this before dinner, would you like to come?" Frank asked, after he turned to see that she was back. His grin was still apparent and that made her heart speed up for different reasons. His hair was a bit wavy and fell into his eyes and stopped at the tip of his ears. His ears….they stood out too far and she thought they were goofy looking at first, but as she looked at him like she hadn't before, they seemed cute.

His red lips were parted now, no longer smiling as he stared back at her through brown eyes. Alice flushed at being caught staring at him this way, but it didn't stop her footsteps as she approached him. His eyes got wider and wider as she came closer and it was evident that his breathing had picked up, his chest was rising and falling fast underneath his dark sweater.

Her eyes lifted to look into his eyes, no longer looking at his lips. Her arms rose on their own, her hands sliding up his arms and causing Frank to blush deeply at the contact. She took another step towards him, her body brushing against his, making butterflies take flight in her belly but made no intention to stop.

"Wh—what are you doing?" Frank croaked out wearily, almost scared at Alice's movements.

Alice shushed him, lifting onto her tip toes and leaning her mouth over to be mere inches from his own. "I am about to kiss you Frank," she murmured, no longer afraid at the moment as her lips pressed against his startled ones. Her eyes fluttered closed and her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him to her, soon feeling Frank relax into the kiss and kiss her back. They pulled away just slightly, neither of them opening their eyes as their lips connected once more a bit deeper. It was obvious Frank knew nothing about kissing and Alice then realized that she was moving too fast. She pulled away slowly, her eyes opening to gaze into his half lidded eyes.

She bit her lip as she looked at him, wondering if it had scared him. But he then smiled, his eyes lighting up. Her teeth let go of her lip, a grin appearing on her face as she smiled back to him.

He opened his mouth to speak, not knowing what he was going to say, but was interrupted when the dinner bell rang and many students rushed out of the dorms and into the common room. They broke apart abruptly and smiled knowingly to themselves as they collected their things and headed to dinner as well.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
